Yugi has dog days
by LayaYugiSisterSunPrincess
Summary: What if Yugi finds a Yellow Lab puppy that is dying from claw marks on his side, but when Yugi touches him something bizarre happens to both the puppy and Yugi. What can Joey do to help him, or will Yugi be stuck like this for ever.
1. Chapter 1

Yugi has dog days

(Yugi ) where am I at?

Yugi got up and saw he was by a dumpster in a alley and he was smaller then ever.

How in the world am I small and why do I eel something shaking by my butt.

Yugi looks and he saw he had a tail.

What ? How is this happening?

All I remember that I was right by a puppy laying down dead and went to see iff he was alright but, when I touched him and a bright light blinded me.

Just then it started to rain and Yugi started whining/ sitting down while it rain.

Around the alley Joey was in a difrent card shop getting new cards.

When he left he went in to an alley with an umbrella and heard whinning like a puppy.

So he ran as ast as he could go and saw a puppy sitting in the rain.

Hey little guy what are you doing in here at night while raining.

So Joey picked up the puppy and took him with him when he went home.

So when Joey unlocked the door and went inside he saw that the puppy had a small jacket and collar.

He also had magenta hair spikes with black in the middle and little blond bangs sticking out.

You know what you look like one of my friends little one but, it looks like you are still nursing for about another three weeks due to how small you are.

(What?)

(How can I being nursing when I am a hunan not a said.)

you are in luck I have some milk or you.

So Joey went to the kitchen and he brought out a bowl of milk and put it down to let the pupy drink it.

Yugi liked it and he backed off from it.

(yuck)

What you don't like it well I can see if my dog that had puppies but died to late and one that did survive went near the window when it was open and a hawk got him.

Wait a minuet you look like him. There is one way to see and it is to see if you have a brown spot under nieth.

So Joey looked under Yugi and saw a brown spot under him.

You are Dixe puppy.

She will not bieleve this at all

Dixe girl you will never guess who I found.

Bark bark.

A yellow lab came down stairs and saw her puppy a started running toward him and Yugi did the same.

(Wait w hat am I doing I don't know this dog at all but, I have a strange feeling that I do.)

well I see that you missed her. Huh pup and you missed him to Dixie.

Bark Bark Bark.

(yep. I been looking for him all over the place.)

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Yugi yawn.

I guess you might be tied huh pup.

Yugi nods.

Well I guess your mom wants you to go with her. Go on.

First dixie went up the stairs to show her pup how to go up the stairis.

Yugi tried to go up the staris but, fell down every time.

Hang on little one I am coming. Then Dixe went back down the staris and picked her son up.

(Wait what are you doing?)(Yugi said)

Helping you up the stairis silly.

Once they got to a bedroom with a big dog bed Yugi knew he would be sleeping with her.

Then Yugi still was hungry but, he did not want to drink Dixies pupy milk.

Dixie layed down on her two front paws and closed her eyes.

Yugi went near her and slept right by her.

In Yugi dream

where am I ?

Yugi looks and sees a puppy on the ground . The same one that he found earlier. So he touched it and the bright light came and Yugi was fused with the puppy but passed out. He had his cards still with him until the three god cards poped out and said Yugi you need to make a mom dog heart feel better.

Since you never knew much about your mom we decided for you to fused with this puppy so you can do so

Once you do you can become to normal again but, your cards will pop up when you get used to being a dog for some time they will pop up but you can have us, dark magician, black lusterd soldier, dark magician girl, and kelti gaurdian,

Then Yugi woke up and he saw that he was drinking Dixies milk.

Yugi jumped and hit the wall making books all on him. That woke Joey up and Dixie.

Yugi then started saying mama mama help me please.

Where are you at baby?

Under the books so she tried getting them off him but, he was under a lot. So she howl that made Joey get up and help her out.

So once he got it off him he saw that he broke a bone. So Joey went straight to the vet to get his bone fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hang on there boy everything will be alright,

Yugi kept on whinning due to a broken bone.

Waah wah wahh.

Dixie went up to her puppy and licked him to tell him that it is alright,

Then when Joey went in the door he said mam please you got to help me my dog Dixie puppy was hurt due to all of my books fell on him.

Hand him to me sir.

Once he handed the puppy to the vet nurse she had notice that he was bleeding on his sides.

Oh my gosh!

He is bleeding on his ribs.

He must have broke rib.

Lets take him in the back to get some x-rays done.

Back in the back they had the puppy in a cage and he is laying down with bandages around his ribs.

Mr. Wheeler your puppy is alright turns out he had claw marks on his ribs and they were deep.

Do you mind if we can see him at all sure.

Sure.

But before you go in the back I would like you to fill out this sheet for him.

The sheet

what is the animals name that visited us today?

How old is this animal?

What kind of animal is he or she?

Phone #

address

what color color

Signature.

Let sees.

Yugi (I will name him after Yugi because he looks like him ok Dixie.)

5 weeks old

yellow lab

419 567 5843

323St 6038 Japan

JOEY WHEELER

Joey then gave the sheet back to the nurse and asked if we can see him now.

Yep. follow me.

Once they turn the corner they saw Yugi laying down looking outside of the cage.

Dixie went straight to the cage and put her paw on it as if she wants to be with her puppy.

Sir you may take Yugi with you right now I you wish.

Thank you.

So Joey open the cage and Yugi ran straight up to Joey and Dixie.

Come on pup lets take you home.

So once they left they went straight to Joeys house.

Dixie then went to her dish bowls to eat her dogfood and water.

Yugi went near joey as he went to go to bed for school.

When joey was asleep he heard someone trying to jump up on the bed.

When joey saw who it was he picked up Yugi and he fell asleep with joey.

When Joey woke up he forgot it was take your pet to school and he remember that he has two pets.

So he got up and got around.

Then he got the two dog leashes and put them on Yugi and Dixie.

Then he woke them up saying come on Yugi and Dixie lets go to my schoolnow.

So they woke up and got around.

Yugi I have a few things for you.

First I washed your jacket, next I have a dog tag for you, and I found these in your jacket.

They are duel monster cards.

Dark magicain

Black Luster Soldier

Keltic Gardian

how do you have these little guy

well lets put your jacket and dog tag on.

So once they left the house they went straight to the school and everyone saw Joey and his dog Dixie and saw a puppy behind Joey.

Yugi was scared when people were looking at him.

Come here little one.

Yugi came but had his tail down and ran straight to Dixie as he was scared.

Dixie told him you are alright. They are not going to hurt you just stay by me and Joey.

ok.

As Dxie layed down so as Yugi as he fell asleep.

Hey Joey what is your pupy name.

Well I named him after one of my best friends.

His name is Yugi.

Well he is so cute.

Thank you.

May I hold him.

Sure.

So Tea picked him up and scared Yugi and he jumped in the air and hit his head.

Are you alright Yugi?

Yugi then nods his head.

Yugi then ran to Joey.

class class.

please sit down.

we have a new student with us today.

His name is Atem. He is from Egypt.

when Atem sat down he saw Yugi and asked Joey may i pet your dog and her pup.

sure.

hey there little one.

Yugi then stsrted barking and wagig his tail.

Hey Joey i know we just met, but i was wondering if i could have this one when he is ready to go.

sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After school Joey ran straight up to Atem.

Hey Atem. What is your last name?

Well see I have a little brother who lives here with are grandpa.

His name is Yugi Mouto.

Wait he is my best friend.

Wow.

Well I am seeing him first thing in the morrning.

He was spose to meet me at school, but I guess he probaly got sick.

Well I wsill go with you tommrrow with my dogs.

ok.

I was wondering if you want to hang out for a bit.

Sure but lets go to my place so I can change and put are things in my hose for time being.

ok.

Once they got to Joey place, Dixie went to her dog bowls and ate her dog food and drank her water.

Yugi was walking around when he saw three of his cards come down from above Yugi and it was Chimarea, burfamet, and gazel the mythical beast.

Wow I can not beileve I got three of them.

So he put them in his case for the cards and went to Joey once he was done changing but, he heard Dixie calling for him.

Yugi said I am up here mom. I need your help actrully by getting down the stairis.

Ok hun. I am on my way.

So once she got up she went up the stairis and picked up Yugi with her teeth all the way downstairis and then sat him down.

Yugi stay with me once we go to the park.

ok.

You ready Joey.

Yep lets go to the park.

Come on Dixie and Yugi.

Once they heard there names Yugi darted out the door to beat them but, then when they got out he started running as if he wants to play tag.

Yuuuuuuuugiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

come back.

Dixie took off as well to get her pup.

Once Yugi turn the corner he knew he was lost.

Next a person tried to snatch him until he went off in a difrent direction.

Then he started howling for his mom and Joey to find him.

Once they heard his howl they knew he was in danger.

Once Yugi howled he saw Joey, Atem, and his mom Dixie were right there running to him.

They saw some chasing him. So Dixie went near him and blocked Yugi and growled.

Gurrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Nice doggy. I did not know he was yours. I thought he was a stray. Sorry.

Once the kid saw Joey and Atem she took off from them.

Dixie then said Yugi you are never to do that again.

Sorry mom I just wanted to play.

Joey ran to Yugi and picked him up and said. Little one do not ever do that again. You could have hurt or killed your self.

Yugi then bowed his head a bark saying sorry.

Lets go now to the park now.

So once they arived they told the dogs to go play.

So Dixie was teaching Yugi a ew things like to buried a BONE, track where you are, and listen.

Then Joey pulled out a frisbie or the dogs to catch.

Once Joey threw it Dixie cought it to show Yugi what to do,

once she brought it back he threw it again for Yugi and he caught it and brought it back so then it was Dixe again then Yugi and so on for 5 more times.

When they stoped Yugi fell asleep before it was time to go and Dixie laid down with him until it was time to go.

So Dixie picked him up and walked wit him in her mouth unil they got home.

Joey decided to drop off Atem home and Dixie went upstairis with Yugi and go to sleep.

When they left Yugi woke up and Dixie told him to go back to bed.

Alright and once he went to bed so did Dixie.

Yugi did not know that he was drinking dixies puppy milk.

In the mornning.

Yugi woke up before anyone else and tried jumping on Joey to wake him up that it is time to meet Atem.

Once Joey moved his hand to the ground , while still sleeping. Yugi decided to nible his fingers and lick them to wake him up.

Once Joey woke up a bit he saw Yugi waging his tail and picked him up, saying come here boy.

After he woke up he looked at the time and saw that he was spose to me Atem at Yugis place by 8.

Oh no I am 1 hour late.

So Joey got off his bed and grab his cloths.

Once he got done chaging he called his dogs to come along.

Beore they walked out the door Yugi heard his name like someone that he had say goodbye is trying talk to him.

Joey shut the door and Yugi was loked in.

Half way to Yugis house Dixie noticed that her puppy Yugi is missing.

So Dixie went to Joey to tell him Yugi is not here.

What girl?

Once he turn his head he saw that Yugi is gone.

So Joey ran as fast as he could go to look.

So last he checks the house.

Yugi are you in here boy.

Bark Bark Bark.

(Over here)

Dixie said.

He is sleeping.

Pour thing I am sorry that I left you home by your self.

Joey picked him up and walked so he did not wake him up.

Once Joey was almost there , he saw the cops by Yugis house.

Oh no. Joey said.

What are the cops doing at Yuges house.

So Joey went to Mr. Motuo and ask what is going on.

Yugis gradpa said that Yugi was at the store getting some items for the house and he never showed up for about two days.

Just then a news team came to talk to him and Joey.

So you are saying tjat the King of Games him self is missing.

Yep.

Once they were done they went to the news room.

Joey said mam.

Do you think that I could come along with you guys and my dogs to , to say a few things.

Sure.

So they hoped in there van and went up to the station.

On Air.

BREAKING NEWS

the king of Games him self has been missing for about 2days now.

His Grandpa has told us all of what he knows of.

He said that The king of games was out getting some stuff for the house and never came back.

We have special friend of the king of games. Joey Wheeler.

Mr. Wheeler how are you so close to Yugi?

Well see me, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, and the nameless pharaoh that was in Yugi millenium puzzel and was defaeted by Yugi in the cerimonial battle.

Then went to the afterlife.

Wow. I just Yugi done a lot of these things, with saving the world and friends to a lot.

See since my dog had puppies and one survived. Then was taken by a hawk and I found him again when I was getting some new duel monster cards.

He looks like Yugi almost so I named him after the King of games.

Could I bring him out here?

Sure.

Joey called his name and went running to him and Joey picked him up.

See this is Yugi my puppy and you can tell what he looks like by just looking at the photos o the king of games and the puppy.

Wow thanks for showing us him and telling us about the king of games.

Your welcome.

So Joey and his dogs left and went home.

Went Yugi was walking he heard his friend again.

Atem is that you.

Yep.

Nice to see you Yugi again.

The gods gave me a chance to see you again since you are going to be like this for a while.

Yugi then ran up to him and started licking him.

Yugi I you need me I will be in this necklace.

Thank you Atem.

Then he disapeared and he ran as ast as he can go to catch up with Dixie and Joey.

Then out of know where a person grabed Yugi.

To be continued...


	4. note

Dear my readers I am sorry that it is been long since I wrote a new chapter for my stories.

I vow to protect you always.

Yugi transformed by Faith.

Yugi has dog days.

Ledgend Duels.

But , I had been busy with my summer vacation , spending time with my mom, brothers, dad, ect…

With school starting , I will have time but don't know when.

I know I will have time on breaks.

But if you have any ideas for my stories , send me a private message and I can try to use it.

Sincearly, Yugi sister laya sun princess.

P.s the chapters should be up in a few months ,or soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Where? Where am I? (Yugi said)

Just then Yugi saw someone walk up to him.

Hi there little one I am sorry that I took you from your mom and owner but, I just needed a friend so bad, because I have been bullied by people and no one wants to be my friend.

You, you need to take me back my friend and his dog are looking for me now.

Yugi struggle to get free but, no luck.

Sorry little one but, you have to stay with me for now.

Please lady you got to let me go.(Yugi said)

bark, bark.

But no luck.

Then Yugi did something he did not want to do.

Oh no, I told you to let me go, and now you done it.

Yugi by accident tinkled on her and she dropped him and Yugi took off running to find Joey and Dixie.

 **With Joey and Dixie.**

Where did ya go Yugi.

Brak, bark.

( Yugi baby where are you?)

Just then they saw Yugi running to them with someone behind him.

Yugi.

Yugi jumped on his lap and was scared.

Mister could you please give my pupy back.

Um, girl, this is one of my dogs, see.

Joey showed her the tag and she took off.

Man that girl is nuts.

When they got to Joeys, Atem said good night and left.

Yugi pov.

Man that girl was crazy and she would not leave me alone.

Yugi come on time to eat his mom said and once he was sucking on her nipple he fell asleep while doing it.

Dixie Pov.

I can not bieleve my pup has came back to me after all this time but, he is different before that night.

Well I best get something to eat for him to eat as well.

Dixie got up and went to her bolws and ate.

5 mineuts later she heard whining and she went to her pup and calmed him down and went to sleep.

Joey pov.

Man I need to keep an eye Yugi now since that girl is around trying to get him.

Well I best get some sleep.

When Joey got to his room he saw Yugi on the floor by his self because Dixie downstairs drinking water.

Joey picked him up and Yugi open his eyes, and liked Joey hand.

You can sleep with me tonight boy.

When they got on the bed Joey closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Yugi pov.

Guess he was tired, well I best get to bed as well.

Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **Sorry about not typing the next chapter been busy lately.**

 **To be continued...**


	6. Authors note

**Hi everyone Updates will be coming soon for all my stories, by the 1st of January 2018. Till then I wish everyone great holidays.**


End file.
